Cladding systems such as stucco, brick, stone and artificial stone veneer are typically manufactured off-site and installed on a building using mortars which are prepared on the building site. Such systems often encounter a great number of potential problems related to the particular systems. For example, the quality of the mortar materials is often impaired due to the fact that monitoring of accurate formulas on the building site is difficult. Moreover, variations in weather and temperature can affect the mortars significantly.
The installation of typical masonry products is often hindered by weather conditions, such as rain and freezing conditions which usually force a work stoppage unless measures are taken to shield the work area.
The quality of these materials is further impaired due to the fact that typically these mortar materials are allowed to air dry without attempting to seal these cementitious products for proper curing. Sealing during curing greatly improves cementitious products thus making them denser and reducing a condition known as efflorescing, a process that allows calcium to migrate from the material and deposit on the surface. Efflorescence is extremely difficult to prevent in presently known masonry cladding installation systems.
Typically with presently known masonry cladding systems it is necessary to provide mixing equipment on job sites for preparing the cementitious mortar products that are required for installation.
In the case of stucco it becomes necessary to carry out the installation in three or four steps such as: wire installation, first layer of stucco (scratch coat) second layer (float coat) and top layer (finish coat). Often with stucco or artificial stone, an inferior cladding system is achieved due to the fact that no venting space is provided in behind the cladding.
Brick and stone cladding systems are generally very heavy, and special consideration must be given, especially in the areas of the foundation and over window and door openings, to supporting this weight.
Generally speaking all existing masonry cladding systems are plagued with cracking problems. It is virtually impossible to prevent this condition. Furthermore, all existing masonry cladding systems require unsightly expansion joints, both laterally and vertically. Concealing these joints is virtually impossible.
It is also difficult to maintain a uniform minimum thickness with presently known masonry cladding systems.
Presently known artificial stone cladding systems require surface preparation such as a stucco base coat. This adds greatly to their expense.
Finally, known masonry cladding systems are prone to dirt entrapment.
As is evident from the above discussion of the prior art, what is needed is a cladding system where these above mentioned conditions are eliminated or at least minimized.